Emily's Creature
by Chocollattee22
Summary: He stood before me. As still as a statue or so they say. The astonishing creature stared at me with hatred and anger and something more, something deeper. His cold, stone-like hand was twisted, in what? Fury? Resentment? It wasn't clear.
1. Chapter 1 - Confusion

He stood before me. As still as a statue or so they say.

The astonishing creature stared at me with hatred and anger and something more, something deeper.

His cold, stone-like hand was twisted, in what? Fury? Resentment? It wasn't clear.

Beautiful. The only way to describe this Adonis of a man; maybe that's not the right terminology for him.

He is definitely male though. I couldn't understand why he stood so far away, all I wanted was to feel the texture of his skin,

to feel his arms wrap around me delicately. He wasn't giving anything away, only his eyes betrayed him.

Unwilling my foot slid forward a centimetre, I didn't think it was noticeable but apparently I was wrong.

His eyes flickered down towards the floor and he slid farther away, fast enough that I couldn't stop it

and quiet enough that I wasn't sure he had even travelled at all.

"Stay there," The cold monotone voice commanded, I reluctantly obeyed.

I could sense his discomfort but i didn't quite know why he felt so cautious.

The small beam of light that shone across his complexion revealed the translucent assent of his skin and the contours of his perfect face.

I'd never seen such a thing in all my life.

Slowly, carefully he placed one foot in front of the other and made an attempt to acknowledge me.

I hadn't noticed the acceleration of my heart rate or the shallow breaths that escaped my lips,

I guess he hadn't either for as i gasped and clutched at the base of my throat, he took no haste in shrinking back to the dark corner of the room. Embarrassment overwhelmed me for no apparent reason and my cheeks flushed a violent red.

My hand instinctively shot out towards the man stood before me only to be suddenly dropped back to my side.

"How did I...I don't remember how I..." the words stumbled freely from my ever betraying lips.

He blinked and gulped and lifted his hand to his already tousled locks before grasping at them with long masculine fingers.

"It doesn't matter. Your too distracted by myself to even consider the possibility that you didn't intend to be here"

he spoke to me slowly,clearly as if speaking to an infant.

"W-what?" I swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lonely

The creature before me swallowed deeply before stepping into the light and revealing himself in his entirety.

He was perfect. The long slender shape of his body was enhanced with a bulk of muscle and flesh,

his pure black eyes glared at me with what I now realised was pity and his dark mahogany hair fluttered in the glimmer of the daylight.

Magnificent. "Does it hurt?" He asked me sincerely. Confusion immediately swept over me as I became dumbfounded.

"What?" I croaked

"Your cheek, does it hurt?" He probed, more forcefully than before, as if his life depended on my answer.

I carefully lifted my hand until it touched my cheek before sweeping my fingers along the surface of it.

A warm, sticky substance melted onto my fingertips. I scrunched the features of my face into a grimace.

"I don't understand."

The alluring creature stared at me for what felt like a lifetime before answering "I'm sorry Emily, please forgive me"

"You did this to me?" I questioned unbelievably, why would this Adonis want to harm me?

"No, you did it to yourself." He stated sadly before receding back into the shadowed corner of the room.

That was the first time I noticed it.

The dreary white walls and the plainly painted furniture, not much: a small single bed with a thin creaky mattress;

the drab curtains hanging awkwardly from their post; a feeble bedside lamp stood on a miniature bedside table

and a medium sized dark wooden wardrobe that looked like it would break with a single touch.

The confusion that still consumed me had almost evaporated into anger. Almost.

"Where am I?" I questioned immediately.

"You know where you are. You live here Emily" The creature spoke to me; sympathy lined his voice.

Slowly, he walked towards me a lifetime passed before he finally reached me. I expected warmth to radiate from him but I felt nothing.

His frail hand reached up towards my cheek as he mopped up the blood that had escaped

from my wound and cleaned his now wet fingers on a handkerchief that had appeared suddenly from his trouser pocket.

I shied away from the tingling of his stone cold skin against my warm flesh. "Say something." as he whispered,

the alluring scent of his breath surrounded the skin of my face and filled my nostrils. I couldn't help but breathe it in.

"Why do I live here?" came my bleak answer.

"Think Emily. Your blocking it all out but if you really want to know then think" He kissed my forehead tenderly and the icy feel

of his lips send shivers down my spine. Suddenly, the beautiful creature was gone and I was left in the darkness of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Beginning

1 Year Earlier

I had looked forward to my first day at the New school for quite some time.

I enjoyed the different layouts of the different places I would be put into every time we moved.

My father's job required a lot of travelling which meant that I had never felt that expected homely feeling

or had the chance to form any true friendships.

The longest we had stayed in any one town was 9 months and the shortest 2 weeks.

I admit it's always a struggle for the first week or two but once you become accustomed to

each new place you learn to love it and on occasion loathe it.

The day passed by in a blur of getting hopelessly lost and

having to resort to asking members of the teaching staff to direct me - on one occasion I was escorted to my lesson,

and being stared at and whispered about by my peers. It wasn't such a bad day but I couldn't wait for the

end of it so I could get lost in one of my books.

By the time the bell rang, I jumped excitedly from my seat in the biology classroom

and ran for the school library - I had no troubles finding it. I located a chair in the corner of the

room - in-between a couple of bookshelves so that I wouldn't be disturbed and I opened my latest read.

* * *

"Mind if I take a seat?" I jumped at the sound of another person's voice and as a result managed to drop the book

I was reading and slide awkwardly from the chair I had vacated. A blush spread across my cheeks as the intruder rushed to help me to stand.

He held out his hand and smiled at me encouragingly. "No it's ok, take a seat. I was just a little too distracted by my book

I didn't realise there was anyone else here" I replied cautiously.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled "I hope your not hurt, I shouldn't have interrupted like that.

I'm Jake by the way" he offered his hand to me again before pulling it back after a moment of waiting for me to take it.

"Hello" I answered simply before standing and returning to my chair, I brushed off my book and found the page I had lost.

I could feel his stare for a few moments before he finally took the seat across from me and clasped his hands together.

"Your the new girl, right?" He asked me confidently.

"Yeah, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you" I hadn't completely forgotten how to interact with another human.

"You don't talk much. Do you usually stay this late after school?" He questioned me further.

"Most days, I like to read and my father works late most nights. Are you usually this inquisitive?" I replied.

"Most days" he smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't resist not to return the gesture.

* * *

Once I'd successfully found my way home,

the light in my dad's new study was switched on - indicating that I should leave him alone.

So I raked the cupboards and found something simple to make for dinner.

Once I had eaten, I wrapped up the leftovers for dad, put them into the fridge with heating instructions and climbed up

the stairs for my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship

_**I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter in a few days I've been on holiday but I'm back now so I will be able to post more frequently :) Please leave a review so I know whether you like my story and any improvements that could be made to it :) Thanks x**_

The next day I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled out of bed - still filled with sleep and dressed myself ready for school. On my way down the stairs I peered into my father's office and saw that he had left for work already. He had always been a punctual man and a rigorous worker.

I made myself a simple breakfast and packed my bag with the book's and writing equipment I needed for the day before washing my bowl and donning my warm coat. The walk to school was a long one but I preferred it to taking the bus with the other students. I'd save that ordeal for winter.

* * *

The school gates flooded with students. It was a struggle to pass a single person that didn't point, whisper or stare. Luckily, this wasn't the first time I had moved to a new school. Honestly I couldn't remember the first time. Before I could even reach for the reception door, an eager hand grasped at the cold metallic looking handle and pulled it courteously, automatically I uttered a thank you and walked briskly inside.

"There's no need to thank me Emily, it would be rude not to open the door for a friend" Jake smiled warmly and slid inside to stand next to me.

"It would be rude not to thank you" came my short reply. As soon as the words had left my mouth I regretted them, Jake was only being helpful and I returned the favour with disregard as usual.

* * *

Jake walked me to every class in the morning and by the time lunch came around I felt like I'd gained a good friend. We had a lot to talk about and he could even make me giggle. He understood what it was like to leave old friends behind and have to start anew and he made me feel comfortable. I could tell he was popular with other girls in school from the pointed scowls I had been receiving all day but I had never bothered to care about what other people thought of me and I wasn't about to change for the girls that pined for the same amount of attention I was getting from Jake.

* * *

With Jake's help the day passed quickly and by the end of it Jake walked with me to the school gates with an offer to drive me home. "You have a car already?"

"Yeah it was an early Christmas present" he rubbed the back of his neck with his reply.

"I'm sure your car is warmer than my coat" I smiled easily

"I don't know" he said unconvinced "with your body in their it must be pretty hot"

His reply earned him a soft tap on the shoulder which he answered with a bear hug. As he hugged me he stumbled slightly and I felt the cold hard surface of someone's chest. "Sorry" I apologized sincerely.

"Take care the next time you feel like playing with your boyfriend you ignorant child" his answer was cold and uncaring. My mouth hung open in disbelief and Jake quickly put me down before spinning abruptly and confronting the rude boy.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that. It was my fault she bumped you so you can bother me instead." Jake stated in an annoyed manner. The rude boys hands fisted at his side's as he positioned himself in a primal stance. I pushed myself between the pair and placed my hands flat against their chests instinctively.

"That's enough."

The guy whose name I was yet to find out flinched at my touch and looked at me with bloodthirsty eyes, I slid my hand from his chest awkwardly, trying to free my eyes from his and failing. When my hand finally found Jake's arm I pulled him away in an attempt to escape the boys trance.

* * *

After we had climbed into Jake's car and he started driving I asked him who the boy was. "His name is Dylan." Jake spat. "Your probably the only girl in school that hasn't heard of him."

I nodded slowly and turned to stare out of the foggy window into the slippery wet road beside the car. I gave Jake a brief description of the place I lived; he drove at a steady pace, we parted with a hug before I made my descent into the empty house.

* * *

That night I tossed and turned in a restless sleep as i thought of Dylan. My memory of his appearance was small; the most I could remember was the underlying muscle in his chest and the icy feel his skin had to it. More prominently was the enticing way his eyes captured mine as my hand pushed firmly on his toned chest.


	5. Chapter 5 - Awareness

Countless days passed as I fell easily into a daily routine. As usual I didn't see much of my father except on Saturdays which was the only day he would claim for himself. Since my mother's death he rarely liked to have time to breathe let alone think and he could hardly stand to look me in the eye for fear of seeing her there. I didn't mind being alone considering I wasn't a very social person. I preferred to do things in my own time and rhythm which was another quality my mother had shared with me. I usually spent my free time reading books or walking,it somehow soothed me and I found it a peaceful way to learn about the places we moved to.

* * *

Jake was the only friend I had managed to make in the weeks I had been at tick hill, this didn't bother me; I wasn't easy to talk to or get along with. Jake had done well thus far. I had discovered that his father had run out on his mother and himself when he was newborn which didn't seem to phase him as he said he couldn't miss a stranger. Jake was an attractive boy of 17 years with dark brown locks of gelled hair and deep sea green eyes. His muscley structure left half the girls in school lusting for him and the other half dreaming of him. When I looked at him I saw Jake, the handsome and loyal friend I had acquired my first day at Brunmore college. I could kiss him on the lips as easily as I would hug him everyday if I was given the opportunity but I knew there'd be no excitement in the kiss, only the typical lusts of a girl my age. He had introduced me to his other friends at the college but I preferred time alone compared to a group of noisy teenage boys and hormonal teenage girls.

* * *

Typically Dylan was in my English class which took up most of my timetable; we sat next to each other during the lesson due to a lack of free space. Talking seemed to be neither of our strong points which didn't appear to bother either of us, especially Dylan who already despised me. There was something about his cold hard eyes that had me drawn to him, I didn't expect to find him so interesting. He didn't communicate with anybody at school except for his sister who hardly ever made an appearance anyway. From what had been described to me, she was just as beautiful as Dylan.

He didn't seem athletic but he moved with grace and ease, he also seemed constantly on edge; waiting for something to catch him off guard, something serious. Even though we were made to sit together he was yet to utter a word to me. It bothered me that his whole body would become rigid when I came into view and yet everybody else remained unnoticed by him. It made me feel special although I would've preferred to have a positive effect on him.

I caught myself becoming more and more aware of him with each developing day: the way his tousled blonde hair would sit atop his head simply and yet look as if it had been freshly styled for the cover of a magazine; his broad eyes that appeared to be a sky blue but would change abruptly on uncertain days to a deep crimson red and the manly build of his perfect body that moved with the grace of a dancer or a lifelong sports player. There was no way to describe him other than beautiful.

* * *

Jake had become increasingly annoyed with the way in which Dylan had captured my attention. Most of the girls at school would ignore him and I seemingly studied him like a piece of art work - or so Jake claimed. In an effort to cheer him up I sat with him and his friends during lunch hour and would walk with him to our lessons - most of which we shared. I could understand why Jake was annoyed with me, Dylan had become a bad fixation and I couldn't understand how it had come about. He was a bad habit and I hadn't even said hello to him yet. There was something alluring about him, he was like a force of nature.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dylan

I sat frozen, surprised that he had spoken and wondering if he had addressed me or somebody else. "Hello" he repeated slowly as if talking to an imbecile. I turned my head warily to face him and uttered my reply.

"Hey"

"I don't think I've introduced myself. Maybe now is the time for it." His silky voice echoed through my ears and imprinted itself on my brain. "I'm Dylan, it's a pleasure to meet you Emily."

Too shocked to speak I simply nodded my head. I flushed red with embarrassment, there was no reason for me to be so shy all of a sudden, however, he appeared to have that effect on me.

"You know my name?" It was the only thing that came to my mind and I wanted to hear his voice again.

"Everybody knows who you are" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Small school" I sighed.

I was about to ask about his family when our conversation was cut short as the teacher started off yet another lesson of Shakespeare and the rest of the hour consisted of silence between the two of us.

* * *

The next two months involved the same amount of small talk as the first day Dylan had spoken to me. He would greet me, ask how I was doing and talk about unimportant subjects - such as the weather, before shrinking into a deafly silence. I was becoming more and more interested in him and his life. He dressed in designer clothing and spoke using a large variety of old fashioned vocabulary. During our classes together he would stare at me through the corner of his eye and I would find myself staring back only I wouldn't be able to steel myself away from his penetrating gaze. Lunch consisted of me constantly looking across the room at a table where he sat alone; he didn't speak to anybody in school - except for the brief conversations we would have. He didn't eat very much if anything at all. Jake became increasingly upset with me because I'd stopped giving him my full attention and would often be found day dreaming.

* * *

Walking to class alone was a lot more peaceful. Jake had argued with me because of my daydreaming, I couldn't help it. He'd stormed off along with his friends in the dinner hall and so I was left to eat my food alone and now I had to walk alone too. I didn't mind too much, however I knew I needed to apologise to Jake. I wasn't being a very good friend lately. I turned the corner outside of the lunch room and bumped into something cold and hard. I stumbled backwards and would've landed on the floor if it wasn't for the strong arms that wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against a rock-like surface. I looked up to see Dylan. Worry was printed clear on his face only to be quickly replaced with wonder. We stood embraced for what felt like an eternity, his eyes didn't leave mine and my breath was caught in my lungs. The feel of his arms around me caused an electric current to pass through us until he muttered"you should be more careful" and unwilling released me.

I stood there open-mouthed, staring at him in shock. He waited patiently for me to compose myself as I took a deep breath.

"S-s-sorry" I whispered unintelligibly.

"Use your eyes next time." He grunted.

Anger rose through me "Why are you so damn rude?" I stared him straight in the eyes and he left. He sped away from where I was stood, causing me to gasp in surprise. The vanilla and lavender scent that he held had spilt from his clothes and lingered on my own. I was intoxicated by his presence.

Astonishingly Jake was forgotten for the rest of the day, he didn't meet me at the gates as he so often would and he didn't speak to me during chemistry. I couldn't get rid of the encounter I'd had with Dylan earlier that day.

* * *

Finally, when the bell rang announcing the end of a long surprising day, I rushed outside and sped to the gates to see if Jake would offer me a ride home like everyday. I couldn't see him anywhere but I decided to wait, after an hour of waiting it started thunder and rain. Rather than rush inside in an attempt to reach shelter, I pressed my back against the side of the gates and lifted my face into the storm. It felt nice, refreshing. An ice cold hand brushed my cheek causing me to jump and hit my head on the back of the fence which released an embarrassing reply from me "Fuck!" I rubbed my head and squinted my eyes in order to see who had touched me so closely. Dylan stared at me apologetically and quickly span me away from the gate.

"Sorry I should not have done that. I'm sorry" He took my hand and kisses the back of it softly. I couldn't grasp the rate of his mood swings and it was beginning to annoy me enormously.

"Why would you do that? Don't you know how weird that is?"

"I am truly sorry, I wasn't thinking. If you did not look so perfect I would not feel the need to touch you in order to make sure your not a figment of my imagination." He said the words at a normal pace. No trace of sarcasm or embarrassment in his voice. I immediately felt bad for lashing out at him.

"Just be careful next time. Usually people don't come up to me and touch me like that." He nodded sadly and stood staring at me for a few moments. I dropped my gaze to the floor; I didn't want to be trapped by his eyes again.

"Would you like me to drive you to your home?" The way his voice sounded so delicate and yet so masculine grabbed my attention.

"Sure" was the only word I could manage without having a heart attack. He lead the way, gesturing for me to follow.


	7. Chapter 7 - Slow Ride

_**Sorry for taking my time with this chapter. I had a little issue with writers block. Anyway...enjoy :)**_

The interior of his car gave the appearance of being newly bought. The leather seats had been dampened by my jacket and dripping wet hair. He drove extremely fast and my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest, I had to hold onto the door handle and push my feet against the floor to keep myself in the seat; reminding him several times to keep both hands on the steering wheel. Although he didn't seem to think it was necessary. The car was moving steadily, so evenly that I didn't even feel the speed. He stared straight ahead out into the dark, dampened road. The car drove silently, it was almost ghostly.

"Who were you waiting for?" He asked suddenly

"Jake" I stated sullenly and he seemed to pick up on my mood and turned his head towards me to cast a sympathetic glance. I slouched back into the seat and we carried on driving in silence. He fiddled with the controls, turning the music up. A shiver involuntarily ran through my body and he smiled at me before turning on the heater at full blast. I listened to the music, relaxing against the comfy leather seating. It was difficult not to respond to the warmth and comfort of his car. A half hour past and I found him glancing at me with curious eyes. I smiled meekly and turned to stare out of the window as the blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Tell me about yourself" He asked suddenly.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Hmm" The lines in his forehead creased as he struggled to think of something sufficient to say. "What is your mother like?" The smile on his face was triumphant.

"She died when I was little, I don't really know anything about her apart from a picture and the stories my dad used to tell me when I was little" The look on his face turned from guilt to sorrow. He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear in a gesture of apology and an involuntary gasp escaped my mouth at the coldness of his touch; his hand retreated from my face as quickly as a flash of lightening.

"How old are you Emily" Was the second question he decided to ask me, although the look on his face and the frustration in his voice told me that he didn't really like the new topic of conversation he had decided to sway to. The car came to a halt and I realised that I was home already. The rain had gotten heavier and faster until I could barely see the front door.

"I'm seventeen" I responded, a little confused.

"You don not act your age at all" His voice sounded disgusted and bewildered.

I smiled at him simply and stated "Maybe I don't but you don't speak like your in high school so I guess we're both a little pre-aged."

He grimaced and changed the subject quickly.

"What about your father?"

"He works a lot."  
"You don not like him for it" He stated rather than questioned

"I guess I miss him a lot. He struggles to even look at me, it's like I'm the ghost of her."

"Your mother"

I nodded sullenly and grabbed my coat to leave. As i opened the door he grasped my arm gently and pulled me back. "Take care of yourself Emily" The sweetness of his breathe evaded my nostrils and had me frozen helplessly. He smirked as if sensing that he had entranced me before letting go of me and sitting back in his seat.

Slowly, I closed the door and walked zombie-like to the front door.

He was still smirking through the windscreen as he sped away, leaving me speechless and staring out into the long dark road.

**Dylan POV.**

Her enthralling sent filled the car, I let out a long breath. It was difficult to be in such a close perimeter to her and not want to kill her. I was being reckless: following her around like a man possessed; listening for her voice during school hours and visiting her house during the night to make sure she was still breathing. My uncle would be outraged if he knew I was following a human girl. And my father. He would either kill her or add her to his collection of blood banks. The mere thought of a needle breaking her skin caused a growl to storm its way through my chest and out of my mouth. I slammed my foot on the acceleration, trying to fight the urge to turn back around and seek her out, she didn't need to be bothered by anyone especially not a vampire. My presence in her life would do her no good and she would eventually come to hate me if she had the insight to discover what I am. From this day onwards I should do my best to stay away from her. God help me.


End file.
